When Day And Night Fight
by WriterFaerie
Summary: It is after G.U. and 'The World' is safe from the threat of AIDA. Or is it? The AI Aura, and The Azure Flame, Kite return to protect the players. Will it be enough? Some OC's HaseoxAtoli PixKhun HaseoxEndrance Rated T for language
1. Introductions

Author's Note: My 2nd series! Mhahahah!! First things first, The Character named Sunshine is NOT owned by me, it's owned by my friend/hero Sunshine!

At the Chaos gate in Mac Anu, a white and red female logged into the game. She gave a slight yawn and tossed her long light purple hair, which was tied back with a huge crimson bow, that clung to the back of her hair. She began to walk out of the dome, and over to the home. More then one player turned to look her way, and gaped at her outfit. Which consisted of a small white tank top, Moving downward, the eyes next caught a glimpse of a short deep red skirt, her legs were covered in red fishnet stockings, and a pair of white boots, with red markings. On her back were white markings, that could only be seen when the sun caught the marks just right. Her arms were covered in with red leather bands, and on her hands were a pair of red gloves. On her cheek was a small white star, that was almost invisible.  
She walked past the harbor, and took a quick peek at the water. A small smile came to her lips, as she thought of how amazing it was that technology could make such beautiful thing. Finally she came to the home. With a little nod at the gate-keeper, she used the Raven guest key to enter the guild. Seeing no one in the main room, the girl waved at the guild's grunty and walked up the stairs to The Serpent Of Lore.  
Upon entering the place, a volley of voices assaulted her ears. She saw the Epitaph Users, along with some old and new faces. The Terror of Death was in the middle of the room, talking to The Mirage of Deceit, While The Avenger, The Prophet and The Propagation were standing directly in front of the Serpent. The Seductress was standing off in a corner, with his eyes on The Terror of Death, while the Machinator was talking to him. Leaning the left wall, the Player known as Kite of The Azure Flame was talking to the user known as Sunshine The Sacrifice. Kite was the player who defeated the Eight Phases many years ago, and saved Aura and 'The World.' He was contacted a few months ago, and returned to the game to help with data bugs and AIDA. Sunshine, who is a small, blonde, lithe, player with blue eyes. On her shoulders were a bulls-eye shaped, red symbols. Her choice in clothes today was a deep red top that covered her torso, but left her arms uncovered. Her arms were covered in leather and fishnet gloves that started at her shoulder and ran all the way down to her hands. For her bottoms, she was wearing a pair of black leather pants, which ran all the way down to a pair of black calf-length boots. Sunshine was a member of R:1, but was put into a coma when she was data drained by Skeith. She was in a coma for a day, but woke up again. There are rumors going around that she was an unknown member of The Azure Flame's party when he saved the players in R:1. When R:2, came out she joined, but was Pked by Tri-Edge.. When she awoke, and returned to the game, it was reviled that she possessed the AI Aura as an Avatar. She was quickly scouted and became a member of G.U.. When she met the Terror Of Death, she immediately disliked him because of his Avatar Skeith. Things have not gotten better between the two yet.  
After a look around to make sure that everyone was here, the White and Crimson girl walked up to the Serpent of Lore and called the meeting to order.

Placing her hand on the keyboard of the Serpent, the screen behind the girl flashed on, and many images flicked on the screen.  
"Welcome." Her small voice rang out.  
"I have called you here because of the discovery of a nest of AIDA." A few of the members gasped, most just watched for more information.  
"It has infected a number of areas. According to the system, it seems like the infestation started in one area, then spread to others. So-"

"SO we just have to go and kill the crap right?" Haseo interrupted her.  
"Correct, but-" She started again "

If the AIDA started in one area, that must means that the area where AIDA began must contain a large volume of bugs.." Pi broke in.  
"Also correct. Yet-"

"So what? We still just have to go and kill the crap." Haseo interjected with a shrug.  
The girl growled as many side conversations broke out. The player, Sunshine gave the girl a wide, teasing smile, which made the girl even madder.

"ENOUGH! Due to the fact that you seem to know everything I am telling you, I must come to the conclusion that my presence is not needed."The girl roared and marched off the pedestal and made her way to the exit of the room.  
"Wait!" Cried Atoli, as she ran over and grabbed the girl by the arm. "We're sorry, we didn't mean to keep interrupting you."

"That's right." Came Pi's voice. "We are ALL sorry right?" She said, looking around as if challenging anyone to disagree with her. No one, not even Haseo did.

"Fine, I will continue if you will shut up and listen." With that, the girl returned to her place in front of the Serpent.  
"As I was saying, AIDA has broken out in many areas. And like Miss Pi remarked, some areas contain more AIDA then others. But, unfortunately, some of the areas were extremely popular, and thus a few players have been infected as well."

This information had many effects in the group. Endrance looked sad and shook his head, while his little fan-girl looked on worriedly. Haseo became upset and clenched his fists, and Atoli watched, with a depressed look on her face. Pi's, along with Kuhn's face became very hard. Kite's face didn't change, and Sunshine seemed too busy watching Kite to care.  
The girl went on. "Therefore, you are needed to clear the areas of AIDA, and save the players as well." Haseo, Pi and Saku looked as if they wanted to say something, but the girl held up a hand to stop them.  
"I have already created teams to deal with this situation."Walking off the pedestal, the girl walked over to Endrance.  
"You will be going with Atoli to Tetha Beaming Haunting Song" He replied with a small nod, and the girl turned to Atoli.  
"Yes! Of course." The cheerful Harvest Cleric said.  
Turning to Saku, the girl went on. "You will be going with Kuhn to Tetha Beautiful Falling Song. Saku was pouting over the fact that she had gotten stuck with Kuhn, but she muttered a 'yeah.' Kuhn nodded, and gave Saku a huge smile, while scared her a little.  
Walking over to The Prophet, she went one.  
"You will be going to Tetha Miserable Drifting Song."  
He just nodded.  
The girl walked across the room to Sunshine. "You and Kite are to take care of the three players who are infected. I-"

"What the hell!?"Haseo burst out.  
The girl turned toward him and walked over to him. "What is it? "

Why do they get to save the players?" He asked angrily.  
"Because, they are better equipped to defeat the AIDA inside the people then you." She said gently.  
"And how the hell do you come to that conclusion?"The girl looked uncomfortable for a moment and didn't answer.  
"Say something!" The Terror of Death yelled.  
"Because you are too emotional. You have a greater risk of being infected by AIDA then they do. And...if the players are put into a coma, you are at a higher risk of becoming emotionally unstable." At this, Haseo was quiet and didn't say anything else.  
The girl spoke quietly. "You and Miss Pi will be going to Tetha Broken Appealing Song. This is the area where the nest of AIDA began, so there will be a high volume of bugs there. Prepare accordingly." Turning back to Kite and Sunshine, she said "As I was saying. I will send you the area of the players." Taking a few steps to the exit, she turned around. "That is all." She turned to go.  
"And what will you be doing Artemis?" Sunshine asked.  
"I have my own area to clear, of course." Artemis, the girl in red and white replied. She flashed a smile, then turned and walked out of the room.


	2. Good Time

Author's Note: I must talk about this couple first XD. Thank you Sunshine for being such a fangirl. Sunshine is owned by Sunshine.

Shortly after Artemis's exit, Kite and Sunshine left the home as well. Standing in the middle of the street, Sunshine clinging tightly to his arm, Kite looked around. Then he spoke.  
"I'm going to go buy some items, so we'll be prepared for anything."

"Okay Kite." Sunshine replied with a smile.  
He gently tried to pull his arm from her, but to avail, she held on to him like grim death.  
"Sunshine?"

"Yes?"

"Can you let me go so I can go?"

"Oh..why don't we go together?" She asked cheerfully.  
"Uh..okay." He gave up, and the two walked off together.  
After a few minutes of buying the items, and Sunshine growling at any girl that looked at Kite, the two found themselves in front of the Chaos Gate.  
"So we are suppose to wait for Artemis to tell us where the players are? What the hell? Here we are, and no place to go. Artemis is such a lazy bi-" Sunshine's last word was cut off by the short mail she received from the lazy Artemis.

"The Hulle Granz Cathedral" Was the all the mail said

"Well she's short and to the point."Kite said

"Yeah but she's still-a -"

"Lets get going." Kite laughed and typed in the key words.  
Warping to the area, Kite started to run toward the cathedral, but was stopped when Sunshine grabbed his hand. "No Don't!" She yelled.  
"What??! What is it?" He turned back to look at her, worriedly.  
"You can't run here. We must walk, slowly." She said quietly and started her way to the door.  
Kite rolled his eye, but was forced to follow after her because she was once again holding onto his hand tightly.  
"Why do we have to walk?" He sighed.  
"Because this is a holy place. Plus Aura wants us to. Do you really want to go against what Aura wants?" Sunshine's voice had a evil edge to it, and she glowed white with her Avatar's power.

"Uh...no!" Kite quickly replied.  
"Yay!" Sunshine fan girl-screamed and clung to Kite. All traces of her evil-other half gone.  
So they walked to the door of the cathedral.  
Kite pushed opened the door, and they walked in.  
Two players were fighting in front of the pedestal, one was winning, and the other was about to die. One was a Shadow Warlock and the other was a Edge Punisher. Surprisingly enough, the Edge Punisher was the one who was about to die.

"You'll never get her! She belongs to me! She's going to be my girlfriend!!" The Shadow Warlock yelled, and laughed a evil-I'm going-to-rule-the-world laugh.

"Oh gee I wonder which one of them is infected with AIDA." Sunshine said blandly.  
Kite looked at her with a "WTF" look on his face.  
Sunshine smiled hugely before releasing Kite, taking out her Dual Guns, which she had hacked the sytem to get, and shooting at the Shadow Warlock. "Die!" She screamed.  
Kite blinked and watched on. Soon the AIDA came out of the boy, and they both entered the Avatar battle area. The AIDA shifted into a huge cat-type monster.  
Sunshine yawned. Then her eyes became hard and resolute, and a white light surrounded her body. She brought her hands together in front of her, which made Kite think she was praying.  
"Auuuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" She screamed, and the white light around her exploded as she transformed to her Avatar.  
In her place, the silent, quiet white AI Aura floated. Aura was much smaller then the Cat monster, but size wasn't everything. Aura avoided an direct attack from the monster, then shot a orb of white energy at the creature, which protect breaked it. Aura started to charge her data drain, but Kite used his bracelet to Data Drain it before Aura had the chance.  
The avatar battle area went away and Aura poofed back into Sunshine. The Shadow Warlock fell to the floor, and Kite was left holding a Virus Core.  
Sunshine looked over at Kite, and just blinked.

"..."

Hehehe.." Kite smiled nervously.  
"..."

"Sorry?"He offered.  
"Oh Kite!!" Sunshine ran over and glomped him. Sunshine cuddled against Kite, and for a second, Kite could see a bunch of little anime hearts coming from nowhere.


	3. The NotSoPrincely Prince

Authors Note: Gosh, I keep forgetting to write these. Where does my head go? Meh..anyway. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters..

In this chapter I just like make Kuhn out to be a complete perv..I feel a little bad about that..just a little. So I want to say sorry to all the Kuhn fans, and maybe Saku fans too if I wrote something you didn't like. Another thing, I tried to make the Avatar fighting as close as possible to the games, I was surprised to find out how much I'd forgotten about Avatar fights from Vol 1. ANYWAYS, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saku sighed as she entered Tetha Beautiful Falling Song along Kuhn. She hadn't seen much of the steam gunner, and for that she was glad. Every time she looked over at him, he'd give her a odd huge grin, that reminded Saku of a lion looking at its prey. But one of those evil sex-fiend lions that don't eat, but rape their pray. She tried not to look at Kuhn. But it didn't work long because he walked over and tapped her on the shoulder."So where do you think the AIDA is?" The creepy man asked

She sighed. "In the Beast Temple of course. It's always there because they want to waste as much as your time as possible. So they make you run around the whole area, getting beat up on by monsters."

"Why?"

"Because they want to make it difficult for you. Plus they are sick meanies who get off on it."

"I see...speaking off getting off, you character is cute" Saku wondered if he knew that she wasn't a real person, and that the player behind her was a boy. Nah, if he knew he wouldn't come on to her...or would he?  
"Listen you perv!" She yelled, "I'm a underage kid! And plus, even if I was an adult I wouldn't want anything to do with you! I'm in love with Master En! At this point Saku turned away, and little hearts came out of character as she went into great detail of the purity of her and Endrance's love.  
Kuhn blinked and asked, "And why is it that Master En can love a kid and not be a perv, and me, who just said your character is cute, is a child molester!"

"Because he's hotter then you!" Kuhn's little heart broke right then and there, he sighed and started limping toward the closest alter, Saku cheerfully following after him, telling him each and every reason why Master En was hotter and better then him.  
Standing in front of the Beast Temple, Kuhn looked up at the sky.  
"And his hair much better then yours. Speaking of which why exactly is your hair in a ponytail? Are you trying to be a girl or something? Cause. it's working you know, I'm not sure if you a guy or a girl." Kuhn looked down at the PC and replied.

"I'm pretty sure I'm a guy. Wanna check me out?" He asked pointing to his pants.  
Saku's eyes became huge and she screamed like the little girl she was.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran into the Beast Temple screaming her lungs off.  
Kuhn chuckled and did a little victory dance "I'm back! Ladies of 'The World' Beware! Rawr!" He cheered and ran into the temple after Saku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Kuhn entered the Temple he was greeted by Saku's yell as she transformed into Gorre.

"YAHHH!" The girl's avatar patterns flashed, and made Kuhn raise a hand to shield his eyes from the bright light. When he opened his eyes again, Gorre with both it's characters was facing an Helen type AIDA.  
"Let's go!" Saku yelled and Gorre charged forward toward the AIDA.  
The words Painful Blow flashed above Kuhn's head, as he watched the fight.  
"Take that!" Gorre's attack hit dead on, but before they could move, the fishy monster struck Gorre with its tail.  
"Ahhh!" Saku and Bo cried out. The AIDA prepared the ram them, but Saku shot a volley of energy shots at the creature and it roared angrily.  
"God! Your so annoying, Shut up!" Saku screamed and punched the creature, which went flying away from her.  
Bo took control of Gorre, and flew around the area shooting bubbles. "Stay back..." He warned. Unfortunately for him the AIDA didn't. It quickly swam over, popping all his bubbles and ramming him in the side.  
Saku regained control, just in time to receive the beating from the AIDA, which slapped her with it's tail and shot a bunch of Pascal Bullets at her. Saku and Bo screamed in pain as the thing attacked them.  
"Now it's time for..." Kuhn said to himself as his avatar pattern began to shine.  
"Come on!"My MAGUS!!!!!!!!!" A bright flash came from Kuhn's body, and he transformed into Magus. Magus quickly glided over to the AIDA and flew around it, using his Unforgiving Bud attack to surround it with a whole bunch of time bombs. Magus then grabbed Gorre and flew away from the area. A huge explosion rang out and Magus let go of Gorre and faced in the direction of explosion.  
"Are you okay?" He asked Gorre

"Yeah.." "Yup!" They replied.  
"Good." Magus smiled.  
It was then when the AIDA appeared in view, racing toward the avatars.  
Magus roared and charged toward the approaching AIDA. When he was sure the AIDA saw him he took an extreme right and flew that way until he was sure Gorre wouldn't be attacked, then he turned around and used Flash of Green, which filled the area with a whole bunch of lasers that hit the AIDA of many parts of its body. It didn't stop the monsters rush though.  
"This is going to hurt.." Magus winced and braced for impact.  
"DIE!" Saku yelled as she hurled her skirt at the AIDA. The AIDA was hit many times, and became stunned by the attack.  
Gorre quickly flipped over and was taken over by Bo, who flew around Magus, protecting them both with his bubbles.  
"Stay back!" He yelled, and this time the AIDA did, Bo finally had enough time to charge up his attack. He rushed over, grabbed the AIDA and held him out for his sister. "Saku!" She jumped out from her place on the underside of Gorre and "Come-on come-on come-on come-on come-on!" She yelled as she beat the stuffing out of the monster. Then with one final blow she sent the monster flying.  
"Farewell!" Cried Bo who waved at the monster, much to his sister's disproval, and she took over for him again.  
The data around the AIDA broke away and Gorre saw her chance.  
Gorre shifted so that both Saku and Bo were together on top.  
"Move over!" Saku yelled and hit Bo "Ow!" He cried.  
"Don't just stand there! We gotta get out there and win!" She shouted, pointing at the Helen AIDA.  
"Alright!" Yelled Bo, and the two grabbed hands, which created their data drain cannon. The AIDA started to come out to its daze, but Gorre hit it with Data Drain before it could get up and attack them. The Avatar area faded and Saku was left holding a virus core. Kuhn sighed and stretched and looked over at Saku.  
Saku gave a heavy sigh and walked over to Kuhn.  
"Thank you for saving me..if you weren't around I.." She looked up at him. "...Would have had a harder time defeating it."

"Heh, you don't owe me a thing. A gentlemen like he has to save the beautiful girl from problem. It's my job." He said sexily and winked at Saku."But if you really wanted to you could call me Kunhie."  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever.. Let's get out of here, I want to get back to Master En...and Haseo too." she added the last part softly so he couldn't hear her, she had an appearance to keep up, she was the Supreme Master En fangirl, she couldn't like Haseo.  
She marched her way out of the Temple, with Kuhn following after her. Kuhn crannied his head to see if he could see under her skirt as they walked. He smiled to himself because he could indeed see under her skirt.

"You coming Kuhnie?" Saku asked when she reached the gate.

"Wha-" Kuhn blinked. "You called me.."

"There debt paid off, now lets go!" Saku yelled, her face turning a little bit pink.

"Are you blushing?" Mr. Ladies man asked.

"N..no! Of course not!" She screamed "If your just going to stand there, I'm leaving you" She said shortly and gated out.

Kuhn chuckled. "She wants me."


	4. A Little Birdie Told Me

Author's Note: This was a little hard to write, sorry it's so short.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, .hack corp does.

Atoli spun around in circles before falling on to the grass and rolling around in it. Endrance watched her, and couldn't help but smile.  
"Oh isn't this area great?!"Atoli chirped as she sprang up from the ground.

"It's definitely going on my top ten areas!"

"Even with all the faults in this place..you still manage to find beauty.." He sighed, looking at the AIDA infected area.

"I envy you."Atoli tilted her head and looked over at Endrance.

"You envy me? You really shouldn't" Endrance walked over to her and flipped his hair.

"Oh..and why is that?" Atoli blushed and wiggled her foot on the green grass.

"Well..." She trailed off and looked at the ground.  
Endrance reached a hand out and placed his hand under her chin, and gently pulled her head up till she was looking into his eyes.

"Tell me," He said breathlessly.  
"Because i'm a messed up girl. I used to cut myself and I thought about killing myself!" She gushed. "No one should envy me..." Her eyes filled with tears. She was becoming more and more open to people, and telling them about her life, she felt. She was becoming stronger, just like Haseo wanted her to be.  
Endrance brought his hand up and wiped away her tears.  
"That dark ugliness is in your past, not your present or future"  
Atoli sniffled and nodded a little."Yeah... but"  
Endrance covered her mouth with a finger, and quieted her words "No buts, you should continue to grow from a bud to a beautiful rose, and leave your pain behind"  
Atoli nodded. "Your right,completely right"  
Endrance smiled at the girl. A few months ago, he wouldn't have cared about her problems, and woudn't have even given her the time of day, yet because of losing "Mia" he met Haseo. And Haseo had saved him from his own darkness, he had needed him when no one else did. Haseo had changed him into a better person, and a day didn't pass when he didn't think about Haseo.  
"It's possible to become a better person...to cast away your darkness..." Endrance spoke quietly "Hmm.." Atoli murmured.  
"You sound like Haseo right now." She chirped. "Do you know that"  
Endrance gasped and stepped back, a pained look on his face. "I...I...I am nowhere as beautiful as him.." He gasped.  
"Your caring and kind, just like him." She smiled.  
Endrance lowered his head and looked at the ground.  
"Atoli"  
"Hmm?" "Can you keep a secret"  
"Of course! I'm honored that you could trust me with your thoughts"  
"You are too kind, little bird"  
She smiled at the top of his head.  
He slowly looked up at her, locking her eyes's with his.  
"I...think I love Haseo"  
Atoli hid her sadness and smiled at the man.  
"Then you should go after him! Make him yours! Walk together in this world." Endrance blushed a little bit, then hugged the girl.  
"Thank you little bird."


	5. Girl Of Shadows

(Authors Note: Sorry it took so long X-x

Even though I don't have many readers on this story, I hope you like it!

Anyway, Most of the characters belong to Bandai, Sunshine belongs to Sunshine the Sacrifice, and Artemis belongs to me!)

Artemis yawned as she opened the treasure chest, and a scythe hook greeted her eyes.

"Such a pitiful weapon…I'll sell it when I return to the town." She watched as the treasure chest faded away, leaving behind nothing but memories. Walking onward, she thought aloud.

"I wonder….what happens to the chest when it leaves….it reappears when you leave the area and return…but what happens to it before it returns? Does it feel it self-fading away? Or reappearing for that matter? Does it feel anything? Its only data…..right?" She sighed as she entered the middle part of the dungeon.

"But then again….so am I…and yet…I can feel everything around me." Artemis sighed again and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I hate this…sometimes I wish I hadn't been created." Her thoughts went to the first things she remembered.

A spark. A jolt of electricity. That was what had given birth to her. She was a computer program, an AI to be more precise. After the twilight incident, CC corp. had decided never to use AI's again, because of Aura. The Shining girl, as they called her, was a complete success, she became the greatest AI ever created. And yet, because of her, many people were put into a coma, and some suffered the long-term side effects. Even though it wasn't directly Aura's fault, AI's were placed in a negative light in CC corp. Thus, when R:2 came out they were proud that no AI's were involved with it, so they believed nothing could go wrong. That was incorrect, as the threat of AIDA occurred. At first CC corp tried to fix the problem by their selves, by using the Epitaph Users. And that worked, for a while. However, after learning that an Epitaph User was the main source of their problem, and also that The Shining Girl had returned, bringing along three new AI's, CC corp reluctantly undertook a project to create an AI to combat Aura. Thus, Artemis, The Girl of Shadows was created.

But many problems faced CC corp. 's plan, they had never created an AI before, as Aura was created by Harald Hoerwick, not CC. And they had still not found the way to open black box full of Harald's data, so they were basically making an AI from scratch

But they had given it there best shot, and Artemis was made. Even now Artemis didn't know if she was as good an AI as Aura, but it didn't matter if she was or not. Artemis was made to protect 'The World' and she would do so with all her power…even if it wasn't as good as another's. She shook her head and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Time to get rid of the AIDA here…"

Artemis picked the sword that she called her own and marched deeper into the area.

"Whew that's all the normal monsters here…how pitiful…it was almost fun." She spoke quietly as she watched the monsters fade away.

"Now to the deepest part of the dungeon." She slung her sword over her shoulder and ran off toward the last room to explore. Dashing into the deepest part of the cave Artemis saw the AIDA. It was in the shape of a huge butterfly, its translucent wings flapping beautifully.

"To think such a thing could cause so much trouble…"

The thing roared at her and squirmed around in the air. It didn't look happy to see her.

"Time for you to die." She whispered and brought her sword off her shoulder and held it in front of her with both hands on the hilt. With a cry she ran toward the creature, and an Avatar battle area surrounded both of them. One odd thing about Artemis was the fact she didn't have an Avatar fight her battles for her, she was the only one inside her head. So she didn't change at all as she attacked the AIDA.

"Argh!" She screamed and swung her broadsword around from behind her back and landed a blow on the butterfly's side. It roared in pain and made to counterattack her with a volley of energy orbs, but she quickly jumped back and went out of range. The butterfly dashed over and tried to ram into her, yet she front flipped over it. Returning the favor she dashed at it's back for it hadn't had time to turn around yet, and impaled it on her sword. The monster wailed out and spun around, creating a whirlwind. Artemis tried to pull her sword from the beast, and she did, but she wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack. She was violently tossed up, down and from side to side by the winds. She was starting to feel ill, and had lost her sense of humor. She closed her eyes and gathered the energy around her. She could feel herself glowing brightly, and knew it was time. She opened her now black eyes and crossed her arms in the shape of an X over her chest. She curled her body up tight and then… She yelled and released the power around her as she pushed her body back to normal. The energy hit the monster and it screeched loudly, and the data around it broke away. Artemis held her sword over her head, as the energy flew into the blade. She gave a battle yell and flew at the AIDA. Her blade plunged into the creatures' body and its cries blocked everything else out. Then suddenly, it was silent, dead silence. Artemis closed her eyes and gave a sigh, the area was now back to normal.. She opened her eyes and went to grab her sword, but her fingers felt sticky. Moving her gaze down she gasp as she saw the red fluid on her hands.

"Blood?"

Looking down at her sword she noticed that it was too was covered in blood.

"What the hell?" She whispered rubbing her fingers together, enjoying the warmth.

"So we can bleed too…does that mean we are human?" Tears welded up into her eyes at the thought that maybe…just maybe she could be human. She shook her head fiercely and brushed the tears away. Thinking such thoughts can only bring misery when they don't come true. She let her sword's data slip away from her, and the blade melted back into the world. She closed her eyes, broke through the area's data, and entered the data stream. 'The World's' systems were something she could easily break through, not as well as Aura, but she could still do it. She flew toward the Mac Anu server, trying to keep her mind off the possibly of becoming human, yet she could feel the tiny seed of hope growing in her heart.

Back in the home she was surprised to see that all the groups had returned before her, well except Pi and Haseo.

"Well Well, look who decided to show up. What, were you busy napping or something?"

Sunshine barked from her place on Kite's arm at Artemis.

"I don't need sleep." Artemis replied simply and walked past them.

Sunshine whispered a naughty word under her breath and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Has anyone seen the Terror Of Death?" Artemis asked the group. "Or Miss Pi for that matter?"

"No, I was thinking about him myself." Atoli peeped. Artemis looked over at the nerous girl.

"Really?"

"Ahh..umm..I..I ..I was j..just wondering where he was.." She blushed tomato red.

Note to self, Artemis thought, Atoli likes Haseo.

"Well lets see…" Artemis turned on her heel and walked to the Serpent of Lore.

_Player Name: Haseo_. She said in her mind. The computer screen blurred and a whole boatload of images flashed by. After a while, Artemis tapped her foot in impatiens

"What the hell is taking so long?! Did you break it pirating songs online?" Once again Sunshine taunted. Artemis was about to reply when a red flashing light appeared on the screen.

"**NO SUCH PLAYER**" It said.

"What?!" Artemis yelled while everyone gasped.

"_Player Name: Pi_"

"**NO SUCH PLAYER**"

"Look again!"

"**NO RESULTS**"

Artemis then began to look through all the records, anything and everything that Haseo or Pi would be in, and nothing came up. It was as if they had never existed.

Artemis dashed into the center of the room and motioned for everyone to come over, which they did. They all looked questionably at her.

"We're going to see to the area I sent them too. We have to find them."

Closing her eyes, Artemis broke a hole in the data of the server.

"Go" She said to everyone, and they jumped into the hole, Artemis following them.

"Next stop Theta Broken Appealing Song!"


End file.
